sapphireseafandomcom-20200213-history
Peoples of the Sapphire Sea
Many peoples live across the Sapphire Sea, once living peaceful lives, now forced to struggle, either under the heel of the Armada, or against the harsh extremes of the Dark Waters. Some of these peoples are natives, while others come from distant lands, and not all are welcome __TOC__ Native Peoples There are many races native the Sapphire Sea, with a long, colourful history within the many islands that make up the region. Since the coming of the Lich-Admiral and her Armada, life has become exceedingly hard for these races. Kenku Many hundreds of years ago, the Kenku once had the power of flight like their kin, the Aarakocra, but this gift was lost. How and why they lost the blessing of flight is unknown, but many believe it has something to do with the fall of the Elflords. Since then they have relentlessly pursued their desire for that same freedom, plying the waves instead of the winds. The Kenku can be found across every island in the Sapphire Sea, sailing from one settlement to another. Nomads and explorers, Kenku rarely make settlements of their own, instead choosing to integrate with other races and cultures. This tends to be a mutually beneficial arrangement; the kenku get to learn and memorise new words to add to their vocabulary, while those they live with can employ them as 'recorders', almost infallible vocal scribes. Where the written word is at the mercy of rain and spray, having an ally with the ability to reproduce anything heard is a boon. The Admiralty 'employs' kenkus as official witnesses as well as spotters. This practice is so common that the basket atop the main mast from which a spotter will perch has become known as a 'kenkus nest' Due to the way Kenku communicate, they value 'collecting' rare and interesting words. Some Kenku will even accept payment in the form hearing exceptionally interesting words. This adoration of language extends to their names; a Kenku will often be named, or take a name, after an important or auspicious sound or phrase. Some Kenku names include "Roaring of Mighty Waterfall", "Trampling Thunder of Stampeding Beasts" or "Boom of Cannons" Tabaxi Tabaxi are native to the island of Naachtun, a tropical jungle with a complex network of caves. Although the tabaxi are naturally inquisitive, their disdain for water and getting wet generally meant they were apprehensive explorers beyond the beaches of their island. It wasn't until other peoples begun arriving on the shores of Naachtun, with bigger, safer, drier ships that the tabaxi people begun venturing further afield. Tabaxi, with their playful nature and lust for excitement, often make their services available to captains with ships heading in an interesting direction. Their agility and speed makes them excellent riggers, darting up and down the lines and across the beams is no challenge to them. Their playful inclination makes them poor enlisted though, so they have been spared the eye of the Admiralty. Iwi Nui Nui The Iwi Nui Nui, or 'Peoples of the Big World' get their name from the myth that when the Mother Goddess was bringing life to the Sapphire Sea, she didn't make the Iwi Nui Nui small, she simply made the whole world bigger so they'd have more to explore. This is reflected in the Iwi Nui Nui's boundless energy and desire to seek out strange and interesting places. The Iwi Nui Nui claim to originate from two islands, although no one knows which one is their true home, if either. The Mahi tribe originate from the island of Whetu Whetu, known for its fine jewellery and craftsmanship. The swamps of the island belie the many gems and precious stones that can be found beneath it's murk. The Mahi make their living selling beautiful trinkets to visitors to their island. The Kao tribe call the island of Nga Marau their homeland, where the lush plains allow them to rear livestock which they use for their leather. Some of the finest clothes, bags, belts and tools can be purchased from the Kao. The Admiralty, in their typical intolerant fashion, couldn't fathom the idea that the Mahi and Kao tribes could be of the same peoples, so took to using names from their home; gnome and halfling respectively. To use such terms for an Iwi Nui Nui is considered very disrespectful as it serves to divide a unified people. But such is the way of the Admiralty. Tritons Originally the Triton people dwelt within glorious cities of vibrant coral on the ocean floor of the Sapphire Sea. But when the Admiral and her Armada stole the Heart of Nua-Kao, the Mother Goddesses protection was taken from the Tritons. Their cities fell to relentless attacks from leviathans and krakens and countless other sea monsters. Forced to flee, the Tritons rebuilt their empire along the coasts of the 'dry skin' land dwellers, taking shelter in shallow waters. Although most Tritons choose not to spend too much on land, some will take up the cause of 'xoci catl' or 'sand walk'. This is a quest, a voyage over land to seek out the means to restore the Triton empire. Dragonborn Thousands of years ago the Sun Empire ruled the islands of the Sapphire Sea, and the Dragonborn served as the proud warriors of that empire. Fierce, loyal, intelligent and disciplined, they made excellent generals and soldiers alike. So strong was their commitment to order that even as the Sun Empire fell, the Dragonborn persisted, endured. Now they travel the Sapphire Sea seeking out noble causes and pursuing great deeds. The Admiralty often crosses paths, and swords, with Dragonborn companies and have learned to give them a wider berth. A Dragonborn would gladly accept death before defeat, and will take as many of the enemy down with them as possible. Genasi Known as the 'young race', Genasi begun to appear around the Sapphire Sea shortly after Nua-Kao's Heart was stolen and her power robbed. They strode from the waters, down from the mountains, out of volcanoes and from the mouths of caves. None of them could remember where they were before they became, but they all said the same thing; the Mother was missing and they must find her once again. Genasi frequently find themselves directly in conflict with the Admiralty, but their numbers are few and their knowledge and wisdom limited by the young age as a race. As such they pose little threat to the Armada and have had little success seeking out the fate of the Mother Goddess. Aarakocra Where Kenku are impetuous and flighty, the Aarakocra of the Sapphire Sea are proud and lofty. Seeing themselves as the lords of the sky, they would make their settlements in the crags of the highest mountains. Their main settlement is Kapua Kapua, built into the side of the greatest mountain on the island of Texikoytl. The Aarakocra tend to shy away from joining ship crews, instead preferring to fly freely across the seas. But when the distance is long or the weather harsh, they will lend their services as scouts to captains looking for crew. Firbolg The Firbolg are quiet protectors of natural shrines throughout the Sapphire Sea. They don't claim to have a home island and in fact there aren't apparently any Firbolg settlements. Instead they live as hermits, either individually or in small family groups, guarding sites of natural power and significance. Every generation the Firbolg will gather on a secret island for an event known as 'The Kurning', where they trade news and secrets, bonds between families are renewed and those that have come of age seek romantic company, sometimes to carry on the next generation. The Firbolg have so far managed to avoid the roaming eye of the Admiralty, but it is not known how long they can keep that up. Invading Peoples With the coming of the Armada came an influx of new races to the Sapphire Sea. The mentality of the Admiralty doesn't lend itself to integration, instead preferring subjugation, but some of the 'invading peoples' have attempted to integrate themselves into the native peoples of the Sapphire Sea. Elves Although the Sun Empire of the Elven Kingdom once ruled all the islands in the Sapphire Sea, the Elves that now roam the waters are nothing like the kin of the fallen empire. The Elves of the Admiralty are cold, cruel and capricious, assured in their supremacy and destiny to command. Most of the Admiralties command structure is composed of Elves, the Lich-Admiral herself a member of the race. Although her connection to her people is tenuous after three hundred years of unlife. It is not unheard of for Elves to eschew life in the Armada and seek out freedom amongst the people of the Sapphire Sea. This is a risky and difficult gambit, for Elven deserters from the Armada are distrusted by the free peoples of the Dark Waters. Worse still, should they be caught they will be branded by having the tips of their ears cruelly split like the tongue of a snake, then left to fend for themselves. The same fate awaits those who dishonour themselves in combat or disobey a direct order from a superior office. Humans Where the Elves fulfill the command roles of the Armada, Humans make up the rank and file of the fleet. Brought over with the Armada, Humans are completely alien to the Sapphire Sea. Adaptable and hardy, they make excellent crew for the ships of the Admiralty Many Humans grow disenfranchised with service in Armada and seek to make their own fame and fortune, usually as pirates, although a lucky few get to become privateers. The unlucky ones who run afoul of the Armada are branded on the wrist with an X, to show the world their dishonourable ways. Dwarves They say the Armada is run by Elves, but runs ''because ''of Dwarves. Grim, gruff engineers and artificers, they craft the many weapons, tools and devices that make up the Armada's armouries. Distrustful of the open sea, they're typically found deep within the hold of the ships where it's hot and dry and echoey, like home. Eventually though Dwarves will seek out the true comfort of the earth, looking to feel the soil between their feet and stone above their heads. But due to the value of Dwarven craftsmanship, the Armada can't risk their skills being made available to those outside the fleet. There is a cruel price to pay for freedom from the Admiralty; a Dwarf must give up the last two knuckles of the last two fingers of their dominant hand. This greatly hinders their ability to finely craft weapons, armour and tools, and marks them former fleet crew Outsider Peoples While there are those native to the Sapphire Sea and those who would be foreign rulers, there those that are neither invaders nor natives. Be them traders or escaped slaves or the offspring of newcomers and natives, they all find themselves torn between two sides of a long simmering conflict. Tieflings Tieflings hail from a nearby land that lay on the Armada's route to the Sapphire Sea. As a people of traders, information brokers and merchants, they followed the Armada to ply a trade in the Sapphire Sea. Many set up permanent establishments in the four City Isles, using their trade contacts with their homelands to bring in comforts familiar to the enlisted men and women of the Armada Some Tieflings have found an even more profitable, although riskier, career to pursue; espionage and spycraft. As a merchant they often find themselves overhearing snippets of valuable information and gossip. Turning to covert activities, they sell secrets to both sides. Goliaths The history of Goliaths in Sapphire Sea is a tragic one; brought over as slave labour for the Armada, a large contingent managed to get free when they overthrew a flotilla of slave ships and set sail for Dark Waters. Goliaths from the original ships can identified by the cruel brands burn across their facial tattoos. This is doubly cruel as a Goliaths tattoos are of great importance and tradition, and disfiguring them is a violation of their core beliefs. Many Goliaths have taken up the cause against the Armada and seek to overthrow the Admiralty. Half-Orcs Shortly after arriving in the Sapphire Sea, the Admiralty found themselves coming up against Orc raiders. Savage, strong, unrelenting and tactically skilled, this cost the Armada heavily, until a the Admiral came up with a proposition for the Orc pirates. Offering gold, weapons, armour and ships, the Admiral invited the Orcs to send their strongest men and women to conceive children with volunteers from the strongest and most skilled crew of the Armada. This eugenic program gave birth to the Half-Orc race, who served as shock troops in Armada boarding parties. But soon the Heart of Sapphire Sea was found, the Admiral ascended to lichdom and the City Isles established. There was no need for shock troops any more, so the Half-Orcs were turned loose to find their own path in life. Outsiders from both the Armada and the pirate fleets, they settled amongst the peoples of the Dark Waters. Half-Elves Although frowned upon by all ranks of the Admiralty, liaisons between Elven officers and Human enlisted is not unheard of. Should such a union bear fruit, fate can be cruel to the child. Should the Elven parent by feeling kind, the Half-Elf child will be allowed to serve in the Armada, but will be stuck in a cruel limbo. Neither trusted by their human crewmates, nor allowed to advance by the pure-Elf superiors, they'll have a long and arduous life ahead of them. But should fate by cruel and their Elven parent the same, they will be abandoned on a passing island and left to fend for themselves. Bearing the marks of both the hated Elves and Humans, they are distrusted by most they meet. Lizardfolk Coming from strange and distant lands, the Lizardfolk arrived shortly after the Armada. They settled on abandoned islands and established strange and tenuous relationships with nearby cultures. The alien mind of the Lizardfolk makes dealings with them complicated at best and dangerous at worst. They're just as likely to kill you with their poisoned arrows and eat you as they are to trade with you. Some Lizardfolk seek out other peoples intentionally to 'learn' from them, understand their ways better and expand their skills. Aasimar Much like the Genasi, nobody knows where the Aasimar come from. But unlike the Genasi, and even more mysteriously, the Aasimar didn't appear all at once, instead appearing sporadically all over the Sapphire Seas to parents of various races. All of them share one common trait; a desire to 'restore that which was lost'. There are rumours that Aasimar have been born to crew of the Armada, but no-one knows what happens to them. Some say they're taken away to a secret academy to be brainwashed, while others say they're killed at birth. Worse still, some say that they're taken to some dark, horrible dungeon and tortured to reveal what it is they seek to restore. Category:Races and Peoples